The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved diagnostic system for a DC-DC voltage converter that can operate in both buck and boost operational modes that utilizes fault values and non-fault values having a Hamming distance of at least four from one another to eliminate memory overwrite errors associated with status flags utilizing the values.